dimensionalclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Shantae
Shantae is an obscure canon character written by Gantzgun74 on Dimensional Clash. Though obscure, Shantae remains a favorite character of the author, due to the unique mechanics of her game, to which she's titular character, it's humor, and her character in general. Shantae is a half genie from the magical world of Sequin Land, where genies once lived freely, and serves as the guardian of Sequin's portside town, Scuttle Town. She's well-known among obscure game enthusists for the her unique character design and abilities, and it is often thought that Shantae could've become a more successful character if luck had been on the games side. Regardless, Shantae is a young teenage heroine with an almost child like view of right and wrong. Background ''H''ave you ever heard of Sequin Land? It was once a magical place, protected from monsters and mishaps by beautiful Guardian Genies. Their heroism won long years of peace, during which many of the genies fell in love with mortal men. The resulting offspring were all girls, seemingly human but with a trace of magical power, often lying dormant or manifesting in unusual ways. Thus half-genies came into the world. ''S''adly, as the ages passed large numbers of Guardian Genies began to disappear from Sequin Land until not one remained. Many folks imagined that they had been captured inside bottles, while others believed that the genies had returned to their own realm. With the guardians gone, Sequin Land began to fall prey to evil. ''I''n spite of their lack of skills, the daughters of the Genies made a decision to pool their powers and stand against evil as best they could. Few and far between, these half-genies traveled the land, each choosing a kingdom to guard until peace could be won again. As they struggle to keep the peace, new villains emerge and ancient foes return to wreak havoc on Sequin Land. Is this newest generation of Guardian Genies up to the challenge? (An excerpt from Shantae's official website created by her creator Mat Bozon.) Many years previous to the beginning of her first game, she was found as a baby by one of her first friends, an old inventor named Mimic, a Relic Hunter who reinvents machines of olden times, and, unknown to Shantae, a forgotten hero of ages past. Born as a half genie, Shantae was mistaken for a bonafide full genie by the people of Scuttle town, and named it’s guardian genie, once they saw the potential she had in magic. Many years passed with Shantae as the guardian genie, as Shantae grew from a magic strong tot, to a mature young woman. Years later, Scuttle Town was finally attacked by the dread lady pirate Risky Boots, and her army of robotic pirates called the Tinkerbots. Shantae easily repelled the attack, but not before the Tinkerbots swiped a Steam Engine off of Mimic (Whom had discovered the lost schematics for it in an ancient ruins). Shantae quickly went on a quest to get the steam engine back, while, at the same time, swiping four legendary artifacts that would help the engine run indefinitely before Risky Boots could. At the end of the adventure, Shantae was successful in defeating Risky Boots and destroying her island hideout, and the Steam Engine along with it, leading Mimic to believe that Sequin Land is not yet ready for steampunk technology. At the end of her adventure, and upon escaping the self destruction of Risky's hideout, Shantae was brought to the astral plane to be rewarded for her efforts. In the astral plane, Shantae was offered a chance to live amongst the other genies, whom had long since left the world for reasons unknown. However, Shantae turned down the request upon figuring out that staying in the Genies realm meant she could never see her friends again, thus leading to the genies, understanding Shantae's choice, to return her to Scuttle Town where her father figure Mimic awaited. Roles on Dimensional Clash Arrival Shantae arrived in Dimensional Island thanks to the meddling of her nemesis Risky Boots returning, with a new ship and a new attitude. Her ship transformed into a robotic gangplank on giant metal legs, Risky once again attacked Scuttle Town, with Shantae barely keeping her back. Giving chase to Risky, Shantae found herself back on the same island where Risky’s hideout once stood, ready to fight her old rival once more… … … However, after a mysterious flash of light, Shantae found herself lightyears away from her beloved Sequin Land and on a mysterious Island in the middle of a void. Currently her only role is in that of the thread 'A Mask and Magic'. In the thread, she is seen stomping through town, and mentally kicking herself for falling for her old rival's trap. During her tantrum, she meets Clyde the Shy-Guy, a timid, meek, and somewhat cowardly shy-guy, to whom she forms an immediate friendship, calming down her rage enough to talk kindly to the little guy. In the thread, Clyde, after a previous encounter with Marx, has to visit a mask shop to get his old mask repaired, Shantae, after seeing just WHAT is underneath his mask, accompanies the little guy on his trip. As the two talk, they quickly form a close friendship, to the point Shantae becomes something of an older sister to Clyde. Present Roles As of right now, Shantae doesn't have any other role in DC, though it is planned that she joins the 'Rebirth' Storyline, alongside fellow female protoganist Marina Liteyears. Personality Naieve, but has a very strong sense of justice, Shantae is a temperamental being that’s quick to anger, but is generally fair. She can be tough when she needs to be. Outside of a fight and her job, Shantae is a kind, down-to-earth individual, and a good friend to have. Abilities Shantae can use a myriad of magic spells to her advantage. Her most prominent is the ability to turn into various animals native to Sequin Land. The most common transformations is a monkey, an elephant, a Spider, and a Harpy (Most recently however, she has developed the magic needed to add a mermaid transformation to this list). She also has a myriad of other spells under her thumb, one of her most powerful is the Flashbolt which functions as a long range beam attack. Skills Her attire speaks for itself. She’s a skilled dancer, as well as a fighter. In fact, whenever she finds time, you can usually find her at the Scuttle Town Dance Parlor in her free time. She’s also known for her agility, and, being a half genie, she’s generally good at magic (Duh). Along with these skills, she's shown to have an incredible amount of luck, often getting out of tough situations by some miracle. Weapons None. However, her hair can be classified as a weapon by itself since it’s magically enhanced. Simply put, her pony tail can function like a whip. Her body can also be used as a weapon, as she is a skilled fighter. Trivia *Currently Shantae is planned to be in two different storylines; the first being the 'Clyde's Journey' storyline, where she'll serve as a sort of body guard to the little shy-guy, and the 'Rebirth' Storyline, where she'll serve as one of the protoganists alongside Marina Liteyears. *It is very possible that Shantae herself may have a hidden potential about her, given her half genie heritage... Category:Canon characters Category:Shantae characters Category:Females Category:Good characters Category:Gantzgun74's applicants